


爱意

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 长夜漫漫，白日薄薄。在这空洞的世界里，你的陪伴是我对未来唯一的期待。―――――――――――――――――――――团酷情侣设定，单纯的糖。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	爱意

天空直白的黑好像涂着油性染料的海报，抖一抖，还能发出呼啦啦的声响，给人感觉如此轻薄。

雨丝如同长针，以穿透为目的，齐齐下坠。库洛洛交叉着手臂，上翻着眼神。空气中的凉砂纸似地摩擦着皮肤。他小跑着，注意着小路上石板的黏滑，急急前行。小区灯光的暖黄催促着他，铁制的钥匙在口袋里嘻嘻笑笑。

单元的玻璃门比平时要轻，走廊稍微温暖一点的空气安慰着这个行色匆匆的人。库洛洛习惯性地掏出手机，在等电梯的过程中看到了酷拉皮卡的信息。

—我稍微晚点回家，今晚有应酬。—

不悦感像是鞋中湿漉漉的袜子，冰冰凉地将寒意沁向脚底。墨发被雨水逼迫着粘在颊上，库洛洛的眸子被亮白方框占的满满当当。

—今天下雨，你记得去超市买把伞。—

电梯开门的柔顺声响驱赶着失落。他上下搓了搓牙齿，凉意从唇口中碎了出去。终于能把厚重的西服脱下，湿透的内衬如同新的薄皮，贴合的感觉太过粘腻。库洛洛从浴室的架子上抽出了条干毛巾，一边擦着头发，一边走向卧室。他从衣柜里翻出了套干净的居家服，大概是酷拉皮卡早上刚收起来的，上面还有阳光热腾腾的暖意。

库洛洛盯着手机，没有收到信息回复。

-—你在哪呢？结束之后我去接你。—

刚发过去，库洛洛就后悔了。他不想等了，直接打了个电话。等候的拍子随着乱麻般的情绪一同作响，他的眉头渐渐揪了起来。短促的拒绝，电话被摁断了。

一不用了，我一会儿就回去。—

库洛洛看了看时间，已经10点多了，他低头揶揄一会，指尖轻轻压上字符。

-—好，我等你^ ^。—-

库洛洛垂下眼睫，意识如同沉在杯底的冰块，跃动着浮了上来。先洗个澡吧，之后再冲杯咖啡慢慢等。

时间靠近凌晨，凉透的咖啡泛起了白。手游里的背景乐变得十分恼人，杂音一般挑拨着神经。库洛洛的心变得鼓胀，情绪如同在海面上涌动的空瓶。

门口传来轻微的拍门声，库洛洛第一时间弹起了身子，刚一开门，雨后湿漉漉的味道就钻进了怀里。酷拉皮卡紧紧抱住了他，金发里藏着暧昧的酒气。

“你去哪了？喝了多少？是跟谁去的？我记得你最近....”库洛洛紧紧逼仄着对方，焦躁的言语仿佛能把舌尖烫伤。

“你想我了吧？”绵软的语气像是撒娇。库洛洛怔住了，黑深的心情被刺了一针粉红药剂。他压着眉头，直直地盯着酷拉皮卡。

“我当然想你。”语气带着怒意，酷拉皮卡把下巴砥在他的胸口，亮闪闪的褐眸迎上了库洛洛的视线。

染着红边的褐和黑彼此探寻着对方，爱慕如同侵略，在扭打中水乳交融。酷拉皮卡笑眼弯弯，倒影映进库洛洛的眼底，如同弯月挂上了墨染的夜。

库洛洛紧皱的眉头抖了抖，对方的指尖探上他的后腰，像顽童踏着海边的白沙。弥留的触感里满是戏谑的调皮。

酷拉皮卡挑着眼梢看向他，金发下的神色水光粼粼。这个专属于他的魅魔像是行窃的小偷，将低喃痒酥酥地揉进了库洛洛的心尖。

“走，我们回卧室。”

库洛洛抱着酷拉皮卡倒在了床上，体重下坠带来了无法言语的安定感。倦意悄悄起身，拥抱送来了彼此身体的热度。酷拉皮卡感受到慵懒的暖意，笑嘻嘻地在他的胸口蹭着鼻尖。两手在上衣里胡乱摸着，像在宽敞房间里玩耍的孩童，库洛洛的上衣被欺压着一路退缩。

“你没睡，一直在等我？”酷拉皮卡低喃着，温柔的甜意里透着喜悦。指腹传来皮肤的滑腻，他一路向上探去，像游爬在水面的蜻蜓。随着腹线轮廓的引导，攀升至胸口，暖绒绒的心音抵上他的掌心。

酷拉皮卡慢慢蹭着身体往前，将温热的唇贴上伴侣胸口的皮肤。倦意使亲吻细碎而绵长，牙齿的噬咬太过轻柔，感觉上更像是吸吮。

库洛洛眯起笑意，他的气被磨了下去。怀里的爱人像只金色的奶猫，勾引和撒娇都笨拙地令人欢喜。库洛洛轻轻搓揉着酷拉皮卡的后颈，细窄的白皙像是金沙下的一汪水。

“今天先睡吧，我们有得是时间做这个。”库洛洛将唇递送到对方的耳边，细喃滑进了酷拉皮卡模糊的意识中。

酷拉皮卡缓缓起身，笑声软软。金发胡乱翘着，扮演着从山野里疯玩回来的孩子，可刘海下透出的淫红否定了这虚假的童真。 

“我是有些困了，但还不想睡。库洛洛，和我讲讲话吧？”酷拉皮卡吻上库洛洛的耳垂，唇缝里的温热令人意乱。舌尖向下游走，劲动脉的搏动像是襁褓里的婴儿，呼吸清浅地酣睡着。

“想聊聊你今天为什么这么晚回来吗？”库洛洛感觉命门被攥住了，下意识地觉得对方会啃咬上他的血管。爱人将给予的死亡和疼痛令他兴奋，库洛洛勃起了。

“我不想说这个。”酷拉皮卡低语着，齿尖似有似无地骚刮过劲动脉。薄皮下的鲜血簇拥着发烫，渴求着噬咬。穿透我，温存在下，将爱意变成一场血色侵略。

“我真的很担心，起码要给我发个地址。你刚入职也才不久.....”库洛洛的性欲鼓动着，膨胀且臃肿。他的声带被对方的指腹压制住了，贴合的冰凉大概是迷情剂的温度。

“.....床头的那本书我看到后半段了，看得比你快。不过真无聊啊，我一直不明白你为什么喜欢那个作者。”酷拉皮卡转移了话题。对库洛洛来说，这也不是当下的要紧事。他小心翼翼地把手向对方的后腰深处滑去，轻踏着探向小穴。酷拉皮卡忽然直起了腰，把他的手从腰后拽了出来。掌心的温热倏然消失，凉丝丝的空气令库洛洛不悦。他看向金发的伴侣，对方歪着头笑着。

“所以你是不是要补偿我一下？为了你，我都快把那本书看完了。”库洛洛压下了眼神，心底暧昧的喜悦痒痒的，他已经决定明天请假了。

“好啊，想做什么都依你。”反正最后还不是我占便宜。 

“...那你躺下...”酷拉皮卡终于开始脱下他的西装外套。解开衬衫最上的几颗扣子，漂亮的锁骨得以裸露。他俯下身，感觉腹部的皮带扣很硌人。又直起腰，烦心地解着。

“好麻烦，你还硬着吗？”酷拉皮卡嘟囔着。  


“我硬着，你是想干嘛啊？”库洛洛心里虚虚的。  


“嗯？我想舔你。”酷拉皮卡终于处理好了桎梏，他拉下库洛洛下身的衣物。里面的性器迫切地弹跳了出来。

酷拉皮卡看着对方的昂扬微笑着，想起彼此之间无数个缠绵的夜。淫红侵染着浅棕，人在欲望和爱慕面前是如此诚实。他吻了上去，一路向前探寻，性爱在此时是如此美好。前段沁出的清亮，柱身的滚烫，阴毛的粗糙，唇口荷尔蒙的味道，浴身后沐浴露的香......酷拉皮卡的思考沙沙做响。意识模糊而轻薄，喜悦的心情却如此清晰。他喜欢库洛洛在他唇上的热，喜欢他私密的本能只属于自己。

酷拉皮卡磨了磨唇缝，将口中的湿热包裹了上去。温柔地像是一场久逢的拥抱。

库洛洛心里焦急，酷拉皮卡的前戏做的如同一首告白诗。在他身上探索，嬉耍，每次交合都是一场游戏。他合上眼睑，想到九年之久的年龄差，这份生涩可爱了起来。

“酷拉，....我想快一点....”  


“...你难受啊？忍着呀，不然怎么叫补偿？”

这个淫魔有着魔鬼心肠。虽然酷拉皮卡这么说，其实他是有点招架不住，今晚是他第一次给库洛洛咬。舌面随着柱身推移到根部，酷拉皮卡像条吞吃猎物的蝮蛇。温热的舌引诱着库洛洛，齿尖笨拙地轻划却提醒着他。他受着警告，脚下却如踏着软绸一般陷了进去。软绵的挑逗和他灼烫的性欲相互矛盾，库洛洛毫无办法，他被这个任性的恋人囚住了心脏。

龟头滑至深处，粉红粘稠的生理快感吮着他的要害。库洛洛皱紧眉头，掌心抚上了对方柔软的金发。眼神为难地暗示着“我想挺腰”。

酷拉皮卡眼神上翻，淫红的笑意细细痒痒。吞吃更紧了一圈，随即轻咬向肉柱。库洛洛的小腹吓地紧缩了起来，阴茎却诚实地涨大了。他的腿肚扭着筋，下半身好像泡涨的面，虚软颤抖里混进了大把细针状的小高潮。

酷拉皮卡吞吐着，舌面摩擦着柱身上凸起的阳筋，金色发丝如同晃腰的妓女，细碎地骚刮着大腿根部。当他退到浅处时，舌尖也一路勾挑而下，砥上端口。

他吮着库洛洛尖端的圆缝，清浅的白浊滴落于口中的黏滑。酷拉皮卡的舌尖打着旋，把它们卷入腹中。库洛洛后仰了脖颈，嘶嘶闷哼了一声。

一轮更深的吞吃抚慰了他的焦躁。酷拉皮卡集中了精神，情欲将他的体温拉向更高处。达到巅峰的性快感让库洛洛处于恍惚的极乐中，他冰冷漆黑的灵魂仿佛被牵引出来，温热的爱欲将其紧紧拥抱。

库洛洛眼眶发酸，似乎要留出眼泪来，他射精进了爱人的口腔。酷拉皮卡新月般的红眸冲着他弯了弯，像是淫魔手里的镰刀。喜悦的心情仿佛嬉笑出声，如同接受库洛洛身上所有的不堪一样，他将白浊吞了下去。

库洛洛在这个绵长的雨夜软下了身，他带着一生漆黑奔进了粉红深潭，如此渴望能在其中被腐蚀，被融化，消失在里。 

酷拉皮卡揉了揉眼睛，打了一个小声的醉嗝。他爬上床，躺在库洛洛的身边，视线凝在了他脸上。九年之差把他们拉的即近又远，可双方都深陷其中。金发少年软下眼神，荷尔蒙弥留在他口中，腥苦中掺着只属于库洛洛的味道。他就是为此痴迷。

艳红的水潭中徘徊着库洛洛一如年少时的脸。苦黑和软白钉上了少年心中的十字架。酷拉皮卡腹下暖洋洋的，他嘻笑着，压低声音告白道：“库洛洛，你真好看。”

这话应该最开始说吧……性高潮让库洛洛脸色绯红，他慢慢靠了过去，他们唇畔相磨，齿舌相依，恋人的体温是最长久的情话。酷拉皮卡呼吸减缓，意识深沉地没了下去。

“酷拉....你睡了？”勾联的齿舌软了下来，库洛洛原本滑向对方后穴的手停在了腰间。

一声无奈的叹息被递送进金色耳畔，像是一艘靠岸的破旧渡轮。柔软的吻落下前额，回忆携着气笛声融进了脑海。

“酷拉皮卡，你工牌落在座位上了。”后方的声音水浪般冲刷过来。

“谢谢前辈，我摘下来后忘记放起来了。”酷拉皮卡慌忙接过。

这个皮肤黝黑的前辈推了推眼镜，皱着眉担心地说：“你自己一个人能回家吗？有没有室友什么的....”

酷拉皮卡孩子气地笑了笑，脸蛋红扑扑的。“没事的，您不用担心。家里有人在等我。”夜风打着潮气卷来，他的金发被拨得细碎。

酷拉皮卡转过身上抬视线。雨后的圆月像是荧光贴纸，整洁干净的贴在黑夜上，街边流离的彩光肆意散溅。丝状的凉意充当了搅拌勺，将意识拨的清清亮亮。

酷拉皮卡好像想起什么似的，转头补充道“不过不是室友。那...我去前面路口打车了，前辈明天见。”说完便扑向了洒满五色碎光的长街。留下前辈的表情痛痒地杵在原地。

酷拉皮卡小跑着穿过街巷，耳坠的细光闪进眸中。他敛着眼睛，爱意流溢在眼底，像是在阳光下酣睡的猫咪一般甜蜜。他想起每天晚上两个人一起窝在床里，翻动着相同的书籍。

他总是要比库洛洛先看完的，因为对方总是看到中途就开始悄悄看他。他也不理会，可空气中甜丝丝的味道灼着舌尖，痒酥酥地使他漏出笑意。

“师傅，麻烦到新门小区。”

......长夜漫漫，白日薄薄。在这空洞的世界里，你的陪伴是我对未来唯一的期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 我以后如果写甜饼应该还会沿用这个设定:P，到时候应该会写些交往的原因和日常。另外，可以和我这个空巢老人说说话嘛，留个言呗✨✨


End file.
